Planning for Summer Camp at the Pre School in Dubai
With summer around the corner, there are hordes of children waiting for that last day of school to be let out into absolute 'nothingness' with sleeping late, lazing around, eating whenever and warding off the summer heat and endless time to feel bored and have fun. This is the reason that many parents plan holidays during the long summer break. However, for parents who are not able to get away for a long period, they have on their hands a bored child, so in order to overcome this many a kids nursery in Dubai organizes, half day or full day camps for children. This gives working parents a much needed reprise to complete work during the run up to an extended holiday for the summer. So while parents are completing their last days of work before the holidays, the children get to have uninterrupted fun during the kids camp in Dubai. There is always plenty to do in these camps, as they revolve around different themes and feature a plethora of activities. As a parent its best to have children ready for camp as soon as school is out so that everything goes smoothly. However, prepping for camp is not all that different from getting a child ready for the a day of Preschool in Dubai. Remember, the child will need to dress for the weather and the activities that will be done and bring along certain things to participate and have fun. Usually a kid's summer camp in Dubai will provide a list of daily must-haves for parent's. Parents should always double check that everything is on the checklist and label everything before crossing it off the packing list for camp. Here are some of the most common items that a camp packing list would have, Camp-worthy attire - In Dubai since the weather is extremely warm, it's best to have the children dressed in cotton summer clothing. The clothes should be comfortable to play and that can be easily cleaned. Since, most camp activities will be held outdoors, in a garden or a playground, it's best to let the child wear sneakers or comfortable shoes, as opposed to flip flops or sandals to protect the feet and prevent dirt and pebbles from irritating those little tootsies. Sunscreen - Make sure to slather a generous portion of sunscreen for sun safety sun-safety purposes. Usually the camp Director will make sure to remind parents on a daily basis to rub sunscreen. It's very rare that the camps will want to spend time rubbing sunscreen on children as its time consuming. Make sure to pack a hat or a cap as well, especially if the outside play area isn’t well-shaded. Everything needed for a Swim - If the day’s activities will include water play or a trip to a swimming pool, of course the child will need a bathing suit, safe shoes, swimming cap, goggles, earplugs, towel and change of clothes. Make sure to check the camp schedule, if swimming is earlier on in the day, it makes sense to wear the swimwear under the clothes. Make sure the proper safety guidelines are followed. Research confirms that drowning is the leading cause of unintentional death among children 1 to 4 years of age and it is the second leading cause of death for children from 5 to 14 years old, especially during the summer. Parents should make sure to take precautions and need to know that their child is safe and is observed carefully by the camp coordinators at all times, irrespective of the fact that they are in the water. Water - With the scorching heat, it's very easy for children to forget to drink water and become dehydrated. Make sure to pack an insulated water bottle with a non-spill top or disposable plastic bottles. Remind the child to drink water through the day. Food and snacks - If food and snacks are not provided, parents will need to pack a midday meal for the child, as well as snacks for the morning and afternoon if the child is at camp all day. Lunches can be packed in an easy to carry lunch-box or a disposable bag. The food should be non perishable, don’t-need-to-stay-cold items as possible. A study found that nearly 90 percent of brown-bag lunches become too warm, well before lunch time to be safe. Therefore, make sure that the food is packed in well-insulated containers with ice packs. Many children look forward to camp during the summer, it's an age old tradition, so make sure your child enjoys their childhood with the summer camp experience in Dubai. Category:Education